Casualty - Sam Tom - Break them or Make them? (Mr&MrsKent)
by AccordingToYouxx
Summary: Sams pregnant & wants an abortion! tom changes her mind for his own personal wants & needs. Problems with the pregnancy later arrive & tom changes his mind about it, but sams too emotionally attached by then. Will this make them...or break them?
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the corrider in her scrubs carrying some patient notes, sam all of a sudden felt rather queezy, she stopped and leaned her arm against a pillar beside the nurses station and looked down closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"you haven't seen notes for have you sam? ...are you alright?" Noel said floating about in the nurses station for no good reason besides looking for some notes. Sam liftted her head and nodded as she moved over a few steps to the work top. she rested her hands on it and her notes "AHH! there they are!" he said pulling a set of notes from under sams hand. Sam was otherwise occupised, she now felt violently sick, she stood on her tip toes, reached over and grabbed a sick bowl from over the work top then as sick in it. She held her hair back out of the way. "ugh" noel said screwing his face up "thats just..nastys" he said looking funny. Sam looked looked up she still felt faint so walked away putting her basin into the domestic waste can then going to get some water from her locker and two painkillers.

Sam then went to Peadiatrics ICU to see if her patient from earlier was stable. A young pregnant girl, aged 15 with head contusions who had 'had an open displaced tib & fib fracture and was a little traumatised. Sam barley made it onto the ward when she felt faint and stumbled into a wheelchair just threw the double doors. Wilder looked up standing at the "hey..." she said dropping her pen and going over quickly. she took hold of sams hand as she sat down. Sam took a few deap breaths then looked at her

"im fine..."

"you clearly aren't! you're pale and sweating...and you're pulse is racing!" she said with a slightly alarmed and confused face.

Lucy took Sam into the first empty cubical and done a basic examination, noticing tenderness in her abdomen she grabbed the scanner "im going to be fine ...i've just got the stomach flu or something" Sam told her again but lucy wasn't one to give in. "You're stomachs extended and tender? i bet theres free fluid or something in there...did you fall latley?" she pulled back sams top and popped some cold jel onto the scanner then checked her abdomen. But didnt find what she'd expected to find.

"only once...i tripped on the stairs, no big deal...i barley even grazed a knee" sam said doubting the possibilities.

"yeah...it's not a bleed"

"what is it?" sam said not able to see the scanner screen from where she was lying.

"There is...you're baby!" she said and flipped the screen around for sam to say.

"Baby..." sam said starled by the news. she'd raised her eye brows and widened her eyes when she heard the word. She looked at the screen and right enought, she could see a small figure and a tiny heart beat on the screen.

"You're about 17 weeks i'd say" Lucy told sam as she put the scanner back into its pouch, clicked print and wiped sams stomach with a paper towel.

Sam couldn't function right.. Lucy handed her the photo "you still need bloods done, im geussing you're anemic. But im sure you're able to get them done in the ED" she said taking of her gloves

Sam held the scan as she got up now feeling less faint, just thinking about it. She walked down stairs and into the staff room. Tom had seen so he followed "sam?" he said stepping inside and closing the door. The horrified look on sams face was enough to concern him.

Sam looked at him then the scan several times, her eyes welled up with tears, she was unable to get the words out. She then placed the scan down on the coffee bar for him to see. "Sam thats great news" toms face light up at the thought of being a dad. He moved a few steps but never even made it around the table to hug her because of what she said.

"I don't want a baby tom" she swallowed as tears fell.

"What?" he said.

"I have a career and a life...i can't just give up everything i've ever work for to care for someone else..." she managed to squeeze out.

"Its a baby sam...how could you not want it?" he replied a little angry. he sat down and looked at the picture before he persuede their conversation any further.

They had a long discussion about it and after 40 minuites of talking and a little arguing he persuaded her to keep their unborn child. He hugged her tightly "we can make this work sam.." he reassured her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had gone by scince finding out she was pregnant. Everything seemed a little more real to her now. After a long day shift sam went home around 6.45pm.

"tom? Im home?" she called shutting her front door and taking off her bag and jacker. she placed her hand onto her very small bulging belly, not that anyone would notice she's pregnant witha slightly loose top on. "tom?" she repeated going upstairs. She saw tom carrying out a large box "hey.." he said seeing her. he put down the box and kissed her cheek.

"What the..." sam said walking into the spare bedroom which she normally stored junk in, it was not empty and freshly painted.

"Thought we should make a start on the nursery!" tom smiled going in behind her and over to the carrier bags in the center of the floor beside a tub of paint & a flat packed box.

"Tom its..."

"a working progress fit for a newborn baby?" he queried

"Bright! i was going to say bright!" she said dabbing the custard yellow wall with one finger, looking at it and then looking around.

Sam still hadn't fully adjusted to the idea of being a parent...she definatley wasn't looking forward to the sleepless nights, the 100 nappies a week and the every 3 hour feeds. Toms pager went off, he pulled it from his pocket "i need to go." he said kissing sams forhead on the way past. Sam had gone to say something but then didn't bother she was too exhausted to fight. Hearing the door shut downstairs she sighed looking around

"this place is a mess" she shook her head then got to work herself.

Sam fixed the patchy paint and let it dry, she then put a border around the walls that she'd found in the carrier bags. She lifted the white sheets from the floor and took them out of the bedroom and put them into the empty box beside the boxed up items that used to fill that room. By then it was going 8.30pm, she sighed and poored out the dozens of wooden pieces from the box "how hard can this be?" she said and spent an entire hour trying to put it togther.

She moved positions alot unable to keep comfy. Feet up on the window ledge as she lay flat on her back reading the instructions.  
Leaned against the door silk pushing her feet off the opposite one. Sitting cross legged she shook her head about to mimic te words "i..." but didn't she just moved her hands about like hand gestures then placed her head into the palm of her hands.

Sam got some food from the kitchen, an overly sized portion of chicken goujons, wedges and carrots with sauce dipping pots on the side. She ate that followed by 2 scoops of ice-cream with buttercup sauce and chocolate smarties ontop. She ate it quickly so she could hide the evidence in the dishwasher before tom came home! She knew he'd moan if he saw how much she was gobbling down of the bad foods.

Tom still wasn't home by 11pm so sam went to bed.

It was 2AM when tom stumbled threw the door, trying to be quite he took of his coat & shoes, went upstairs and as he glanced into the spare room he stopped to see a perfectly decorated yellow room, with a faun teddy bear boarder and a dark brown wooden crib in the center of the main wall, with the bumper set already on it. He smiled then crept into the room, took of his clothes pulling on his jammie bottoms he hopped into bed. Sam had moved about when he did so

"tom..what time is it?" she qhispered rubbing her eyes.

"Shh its only 2am..." he said kissing her forhead as he pulled the covers comfably over both them.

"I finished cleaning up the mess you left...thanks by the way" she said now looking at him.

"yeah...i saw" he smirked knowing he shouldn't have. "You built the crib yourself?"

"Yeah...but i'd check it to make sure it's not gonna collapse the moment you touch it!...the instructions for thoose things are impossible" she said rolling onto her opposite side so she was facing away from tom.

Tom smiled as he lay behind her and wrapped his arm over her as she went back to sleep.  



	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning after sam had done the nursery, she slept in late until 11.40am whilst tom stood watching her from the door witha cup of coffee in his hands. Sam snored a little as she tossed and turned until she opene her eyes and erched herself up on her elbows

"You're watching me sleep..." she said with a frown.

"Good morning to you too" he said walking over to the bedside.

"It's creepy!" sam said scratching the back of her neck.

"Its fasinating...anyway scince when do you sleep past 8am?" he asked knowing sam was a hand on up at the crack of dawn and out for a run sort of person. He had now crouched down to her hight and waved the coffee infront of her knowing she couldn't have it.

"Im tierd" she said rolling over onto her front and burying her head on the pillows.

"come on...you can't stay in bed all day! Im going to shift theese boxes out here, we need to go get some more food shopping because we've ate it all, and by we've i mean you!...then we're going to the pool tonight...you need to excersize to keep that little baby of ours healthy!" tom insisted.

"ugh...Doctor tom, why can't you be more like other dads...you know the ones who like it when their partners stop, put their feet up and relax!" she said letting out a deep breath at the end of her senctence.

Tom smirked "because im better than them" he smiled getting up and heading back towards the door. "We're leaving at 10 sam! he said leaving the room. with that sams head shot up from the pillow, once he'd gone she sighed as she kicked back the covers and climbed out of bed. Sam got dressed, she wore a loose pair of black jeans and a white baggy top & vest top. She shoved a towel & her one piece costume into a bag with some shampoo & conditoner, brushed her hair and teeth then went down the stairs. Tom ahd made her some toast which she ate without hesitation then they both headed out to the car. They headed down to tesco and re-stocked on everything they needed. Everytime sam put something like crips, chocolate or high saturated fat foods into the trolley, tom would lift them out seconds later when sam had turned to walk again and put them back on the shelf. The day went quickly, tom insisted on buying a baby onsie and a cot mobile. They went back and sam went and set up the mobile and put the onsie into a drawer whilst tom packed away the shopping which consisted mainly of Nutri-grain bars, fruits and veggies or highly nutrtionous meals.

They left just a short while after a small dinner that tom had made. It was a 10 minuite ride to the Common Wealth Pool. They went in and paid, sam also asked for health suit bands for them both, she looked at tom who was staring at her. "what? if im going to be made to excersize im at least getting a shot in the jacoozy before we leave!" she insister taking her pink band and handing the other to tom. Tom had just agreed and went through to a changing room. He got undresseed and put on his blue & green checked trunks, sam put on her tummy toneing one piece swim suit that was a dark beige with some diamote's on the front. She tied her hair back loosely into a loop bun then the pair headed to the showers. They spent 30 minuites in the pool doing laps in the lanes. The pool wasn't very busy, just a couple of other people. "come on slow couch" tom said having done almost double the amount of laps as sam. "shut up...im trying!" sam blushed a little intimidated by her lack of enthusiasum. when the clock stuck 7.30pm Sam climber out and went threw the door to the right of the pool followed by tom. Shower, steam room, sauna & jacoozy for 16 years +. It was empty because of the time of night it was so sam felt alot more relaxed. She spent 5-7 minuites in the steam room, one leg up on the seat in the darker room, pulled upto her chest. Tom sat behind her massageing her shoulders. "This is nice" she told him resting her chin on her knee. Tom smiled at her "yeah...it is" he replied. after they went to the jacoozy. sam's favrioute part of the evening. A round small pool big enough for just under a dozen people. deeper in the middle with a seating area to the edge of the bubbly heated pool. Sam got in and sat opposite tom and exhaled.

Sam smirked as she moved around the stool bit until she was beside tom, she kissed him firmly but soothingly. Sam had climbed onto his lap, a leg over either of his so she was kneeling on the seat still. He ran his leg up the inside of her thigh as he pulled down him trunks with the other and moved the middle part of sams costume out the way. Sams hand were around toms neck. she glanced down as she slid onto him and then continued to kiss him passionatly as she moved back and forth gently. The pool heat and bubbles only made it more frisky.

10 minuites later the red light came on meaning they had to exit the jacoozy so it could do a cleaning cycle.

"bummer..." tom said looking from the light to sam his breathing was rapid as was hers. She smirked "who said the fun had to end?" she grinned as she slid off of him and climber out of the small pool. Tom followed pulling up his trunks before he got out. Sam lifted her towel and patted her face thinking they'd head home now. But tom had other ideas when he saw the private shower (apart of the spa & health suit facillities.) and took hold of sams hand pulling her gently back and into the shower."tom!..." she said quietly. He closed the glass shower door over along with the curtian. Sam was now stood with her back against the wall looking up at tom, who stood inches from her body with his hands on her waist. The shower was already spouting out warm water, their body head & the water temp made the small shower room steamy. Tom and sam looked at each other for a few moments before kissing each other hard and passionatley, he pulled down the straps of her swimsuit and ran his hand up her side pulling it down until it just fell off. Sam too pushed his trunks back down. Both suits lay on the floor.

Sam ran her leg up the outside toms he had one hand on her head holding the majority of her blonde hair out her face as he slid into her again only this time it was more... sam moaned slightly leaning her head back against the wall as tom kissed her neck and thrusted a little harder into her.

15 minuites later...

Things became a little less heated as sam was a little more exhausted now. Tom was now stood behind sam, her hair pushed to one side as she kissed her neck up her chin to her lips where they shared a more intemate kiss. his arms cradled her waist and her back was slightly leaned on tom's chest. "we should go." sam whispered as her breathing was slowing down. Tom nodded and opened the door and reached for their towels. he handed sam hers and they both wrapped up so they didn't need to put their costumes back on. They both excited back tot he changing rooms via the back exit scince no-one would see them that way. They both got dressed and drove home. sam went in placing her keys down on the side board to the left. Tom hovered just behind and took off his jacket.

"Im going up to bed" sam said and gave tom a peck.

"Yeah i'll be up in a minuite" he said as he took their swimming stuff threw and put it into the washing machine then went upstairs.

Sam had let her hair down and the pair both got snuggled up in bed together. Tom ran his hand over sam's small but buldged stomach. "i can't wait to meet you" he whispered thinking sam was asleep but she was listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next 4 weeks sam lost her motivation to excersize much at all, she continued to work the 70-85 hours a week that made her exhausted all the time. She began eating strange things such as Jacket potato's with chicken may and sweetcorn, topped with tomato ketchup and anjovies. Tom didn't always approve of her Food choices but didn't make a fuss on the days she was in a bad mood.

Tom bought little red,white,orange and green unisex onsie's and showed them to sam one day in the staff room. Tom was clearly more excited than sam was!.

"it's too early to buy lots of baby clothes yet tom!" she told him closing her locker and going back to work. But that didn't rock his mood. 


	5. Chapter 5

24 Weeks

Sam had continued to work out her long shifts including nights and doubles despite feeling tierd. Sam had just got home from the hospital still in her scrubs because her clothes had gotten drenched with vomit on the way into the ED that morning. "tom?" she said taking off her hoodie. She felt like she had an upset stomach, she walked along the hall a few steps but then she got rippling pains in her stomach "ahh" she said putting her hand onto the raidator to support herself as she keeled over. She knocked the vase off the unit beside the radiator smashing it before she turned, her back against the wall as she slid down to a sitting position. "SAM?" tom said rushing threw from the kitchen having herd the loud noise. Sam cradled her small bump as tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't speak.

Tom saw blood spread down the inside of her thighs, her scrub bottoms going dark and wet. "sam...sam?" he said but she didn't reply. with that he put his hands behind her back and under her legs and lifted her to the car and took her to hospital. He carried her through the ED doors "zoe..." tom called as everyone was staring and tom's white and silver shirt was covered in blood. Sams head rested against his chest, with her eyes closed as she was loosing quite a bit of blood, she felt faint with blurred vision, she only looked to around the reception area once before she became unconcious. Zoe had rushed over "Jamie get the trolley!" she shouted as jamie then grabbed an empty hospital gurney from the left side of the reception. Tom lay sam onto the bed and they wheeled her throught into the samller peadiatrics resus because it was much smaller (only room for 1). They closed the blinds,and hooked sam finger upto a heart moniter machine. Tess came through to help, she got sam out of her scrubs and into a hospital gown so that they could check her down below.

15 minuites passed before sam became concious. She had an IV drip in her arm and a nasal cannula getting a little extra oxygen into her lungs. Sam look around getting used to her surroundings then tried to sit up. "tom?" she said, tom walked through the doors quietly having changed into his scrubs. "you're awake" he said going over and kissing her head gently. "what...what happened? the baby?" sam said and shook her head gently twice as she spoke.

"Shh the babys fine sam..." he said gently. Sam lay back against the back of the bed. Zoe and tess both came into the room and stood to the side of tom & at the bottom of the bed. "Sam we managed to stop the bleeding...we also noticed that, the placenta was tearing away slightly" zoe said gently trying not to alarm them. "what?" sam said looking confused and hurt by what she was hearing. "Sam, you have placenta Praevia...you really need to take it easy because as you should already know, 1 in every 3 of all antepartum hemorrhage occur because of this" tess said. She was an experienced mid-wife/ nurse and knew how bad this could end for both sam & the baby. Tears fell down sams cheeks gently as she nodded to let them know she understood. "you're transfusions almost done so you're able to go home, we've popped you into out-patients okay?" zoe said. Tom just stared at sams hand which he was holding tightly, he didnt give any input to their converstation, zoe had told him just before they went to tell sam and tom too knew that premature birth and loosing both of them was a high possability.

Sam took out her drip out herself once zoe and tess had left. she had swung her feet round off the bed and grabbed a clean pair of scrub trousers from the spair chair. Tom moved and crouched down to help her "let me help.." he said almost a whisper as she slid her trousers up her legs and over her waist for her. "you said everything would be fine...you said..if i kept this baby, we'd be okay!" she said in denail with tom and everyone else around her.

Tom Sighed. "I couldn't forsee this sam...If i knew i would have encouraged you to abort!...and if it comes down to it in the end...i choose you sam! I choose you over that baby!" he said now looking her in the face as he got to his feet.

"you fought so hard to make me keep her...you tried setting up a nursery and bought onsies and nappies...I was so against being a parent and now...i'd do anything to protect her" sam said clutching her bump with one hand.

"her?" tom swallowed

Sam picked up her hoodie from earlier and pulled the scan from the pocket and held it to tom. "it's a girl tom." she said and nodded once as he took it from her. Toms heart melted at the thought of him holding a little baby wrapped in pink. but it faded away quickly as he put the picture on the bed. "You're only just 24 weeks sam...you could still have the abortion this week!? its not to late?" tom said. Sam looked at him slightly horrified to hear him say the words "i..i can't tom! she's part of me now! I can't beleive you of all people are saying this!...she's not just a embryo anymore! She's a baby!" sam said a little angry with him.

"yeah...a baby that might cost you your life!" tom said bluntly as he turned away from her for a few seconds.

"I Know... it hurts you, to see me suffer like this...but im going threw with this pregnancy. With or without you!..." she said then got up off the bed, lifted her hoodie and left the room quietly. Tom turned around watching her dissapear then he lifted the scan picture again, his eyes tearfilled, he clenched his fist angry at the rest of the world for something that no-one could fix!.

He went home to found sam changed into her pjammas and in bed resting but wide awake. he put his keys on the side, took off his jacket and shoes then crawled up the bed to behind sam. He could tell she was crying from the tear tracks on her cheeks. "you're not in this alone" she whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. She turned over to face him, the tears started falling hard...she couldn't keep it in,she clenched his shirt as her wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close as she sobbed her little heart out until she finally was able to go to sleep on his chest. 


	6. Chapter 6

/* 5 weeks later. */

Sam's belly was noticable now. It buldged over her scrub trousers in which she had to get bigger sized scrubs that had elastic in them for comfort. She'd had been bleeding a few times over the weeks but nothing that alarmed the. Sam had stopped working the long shifts she did, infact she barley spent 3 whole days at the hospital anymore without tom, zoe or tess chasing her home!.

Sat crossed legged on the sofa witha white wooly cardigan on, Tom kissed her then left for work. Once he had left sam sighed at the deafening silence through-out the house. She put the tv on, tried reading a book... unable to focus on Non-fiction ones she resorted to reading her old medical school books that she had gotten when she was a 2nd year med student. Closing her book she dropped it onto a heaped pile of the ones she'd already read cover to cover. She walked the halls, had a shower, lay down on her back on the sofa and played with a soft ball. NOTHING seemed to amuse sam.

It was 12 long hours before Tom came home a little after 9.30pm. Sam was sat in bed with her kindle reading The Hunger Games triology with the bedside light on. Tom went in and grabbed some toast then went to see sam. "hey beautiful" he said kissing her then lying ontop of the duvet on his side of the bed. Sam placed her kindle down then turned putting her leg over one of toms and kissing him "im so glad you're home!...if i spend 1 more minuite in this house alone, you will physically have to admit me to Physc!" Tom smiled are her inability to do anything other than medicine!

Having not slept together scince they're steamy jacoozy sex at the pool sam was feeling totally sex deprived. She kissed tom again as she undone his shirt buttons and then went to undo the belt on his trousers "sam...sam stop" tom wispered. she looked at him, perched on her elbows "come on...im desperate!" she said with her puppy dog eyes. "Sam we can't...you know why!" he said stroking her bare arm. Sam just sighed then rolled back onto her side faceing away from tom. Tom didn't want to risk them having sex, causing any more tearing or bleeds to the placenta which could compromise sam & the babies lives.

Sam had went to sleep about 12.15pm Sam had awoken, she sniffled, she was crying.  
Tom was lay awake, he sat up to look over her arm to her "sam...are you okay?" he whispered putting his hand on her arm. sam went onto her back, tom was now sitting beside her but leant over her slightly. "Im fine...its just..." she said sniffing and wiping her tears and ran her hand through the back of his hair. "just a dream..." "about what?" he asked quietly. "you, me...us." she said sniffling once more before pulling his head closer and kissing him, she moved in closed so her body was almost pressed to him. "sam, no..." he said gently as their kiss broke, But sam wasn't taking no for an answer! she kissed him again. He could feel her wet cheeks and the heat of her body "tom please" she whimperd twice sobbing a little. Tom gave in and kissed her back deeply and intensly as he moved ontop of her. She had her hands behind toms neck one in his hair. Tom slid her stripped pyjama bottoms and underwear off quickly and gently, sam had ran one of her hands down his neck, across his torso and pulled his shirt up at the took it off throwing it to the side then pushed down his loose jammie bottoms that sam had been fidgiting with at the front. He was very careful in how he positioned himself, he didn't want to hurt sam or make her slid into sam who let out a small gasp and her face at first site shown obvious discomfort "sam..we can stop" he said firmly. "no...no, im..its fine" she ressured him and kissed him before he could get another word in. He'd pulled sams vest top over her head before he continued to gently move back and forth in her. Her ever growing bump scuffed his torso a few times when he did so. She ran her leg up his and wrapped them around his waist which made it more comfortable for her.

* A very long 10-15 minuites later*

Tom kissed down her neck slowly, both of them panting rapidly. Sams chest raised and fell hard and fast like she was gasping for her very last breath. Her eyes were closed gently as she felt the tip of his upper front jaw teeth on her skin lightly as tom was breathing One of his hands inter locked in sams, slightly above her head. everything had came to a hault as both their wrestles bodies took a breath. he lifted his head looking into her face as she gazed her bright blue eyes back at his. Slowly..very slowly, he pulled all the way out before thrusting back in all the way fast, firm but gently. "ugh...mmm" sam let out a moan of pleasure as he did it a two more times then rolled over onto his back on his side of the bed letting go of sams hand when he done so. His breathing slowed as he rolled his head onto its side to stare at sam. She still lay on her back but her body tilted towards tom. "that was..." tom whispered putting his hand on her inner thigh of the one leg closest to him. "shh..." she whispered rolling her head to face him also. She reached up and stroke toms cheek with one hand for a few seconds before touching her pregnant belly then turning onto her side in which tom put his arms around her and snuggled her into him. She was asleep after 15-20 minuites of silence. 


	7. Chapter 7

/* Morning After */

Sam was snoring lightly lying on her back she woke up and rubbed her eyes before opening them properly. Tom was lay awake next to her, watching her. She looked over at him "good morning" she said as she yawned and streched her arms out. "good morning to you beautiful" he said and leant over and kissed her gently then went back to watching her. "you're watching me sleep again..." she said as she itched her cheek then rested her arms down by her side. "am not" he smiled, rolling his eyes and rolled onto his back. "are too!" she muttered under her breath with a smile.

"You okay?" tom said taking her hand in his and lifting it upto his head and kissed the back of her hand once.

she looked at him knowing he was concerned about her. "Im fine tom...really" she said softly.

"Are you sure? you're face told me otherwise last night..."

"really tom, im fine...i was just a little painful at first. But it was worth it for a little bit of plesure huh?" she said stroking her thumb on his hand.

"we shouldn't have though; You know that its dangerous..." tom sighed as he turned onto his side again.

Sam sighed knowing that he was holding back his words. "im sorry okay...i was desperate!" she shrugged her shoulder like it didn't bother her.

"And the worst part is sam.. i can't say no to you!" tom expressed his adjetated feelings. "i tried that...and you still got your way!" he said stroking her arm now.

"well...if i behave, mabey in..oh i duno 2 days, we can try again?" she smirked unable to give up the one thing that made her long days fun to come home to.

"sam!" he said looking at her with serious eyes.

She sighed rolling her eyes "fine!..."

"Its not going to hurt the baby you know..." sam said stairing up at the ceiling. "Its not the baby im worried about" she exhaled aloud. Sam turned her head to look at him "you don't have to worry about me tom...im fine, Really!" she said and threw the covers back off her and got out of bed. She pulled her black silk nightgown over her thin slender body that only buldged at her stomach. She went down the stairs and threw some eggs into the frying pan for herself. Tom put on his jeans and walked down the stairs with a clean shirt on but open revealing his chest. He pulled a glass of water at the sink and looked over at sam. "Its not that i don't love you sam, but when we put our own sexual desires before the risk of your life, and by we, i mean you!" he said now stood behing her his hands on his waist as he spoke beside her ear softly. "We can't do it again...not until its safe" he told her, kissed her forhead then moved out of the kitchen space. Sam had just stared into space whilst he'd spoken to her.

Sam cooked and ate her eggs on toast then went and got dressed in a pair of leggins, comfy top and long boots. She threw her bag over her shoulder "im going out.." she said slamming the door slightly as she went to her car. She drove into town and stopped getting out she walked along the highstreet looking in each window until about half way along she stopped at a baby shop and just gazed in. She watched the dozen mothers in there playing with their babies and picking out clothes. Sam face was pure envy. The thought that she would never see her child grow up because either one or both of them could die at birth was getting to her. She imagined her daughter about 5 years old with long dark hair and bright green eyes, toms nose and sams smile. She smiled at the though of it then walked on. She went around a few shops and bought Some foods that was missing from her cupboards that she needed to make tonights dinner. She walked back towards her car carrying the one full carrier bag of shopping, once again she stoped at the door, she didn't plan to go in but then this woman not much older than herself held the door open for her with a smile as she was leaving the shop "thank you" sam said and went in.

She looked around slowly stood just inside when this older woman in her 50's mabey, came over to sam "hi love, what do you need?" she asked politetly. A reason people person with a love for pregnancy and children. "err...i don't know" sam said feeling a little on the spot. "What do you mean? surly you know what you've came in for, you look like you are going to have that baby any time soon!" she said assuming sam had already done most of her baby shopping because her bump was quite big and most parents begin shopping early. "I...i...i have no idea what i need! I've never done this...the whole baby shopping thing. or the baby thing either" she added looking at her. "my baby is going to need things right? nappies...clothes..that sort of stuff? do you think you could help me?" sam asked seeing the tuns of different sizes and makes, styles and colours. It was almost daugnting to her. "sure..course we can" the older woman turned and walked along, picking up stuff as she went she handed sam bottles, dummies, teething rings, newborn nappies. "sorry cheriee" she said having nearly bumped into a young coloured woman who was holding a little baby boy in her arms. Sam smiled looking at the baby then continued with the baby shopping that she hadn't intended to do. The older woman gabbled on about the different types of bottle teets and stuff like that "boy or girl?" she asked as they came to the clothes section. "ehh girl?" sam replied trying to take in the 100s of different information she'd been giving her about feeding and changing, creams and oils for their skins. The woman handed her a red & white soft onsie with a matching hat and a packet of baby vests. A couple other things and they went to the counter. Sam had spent 450 on baby stuff but she didnt mind, she just stuck her card into the machine and paid. now carrying a dozen bags she went to her car then went home.

Tom had gone out earlier just after sam. He'd gone to make sure she wasnt working! Sam came home and put everything away filling the drawers with baby clothing, she set out the baby shampoo, talc powder, baby wipes and nappies nearly across the top of the dresser which had a changing station directly to the side of it witha red,white,orange and green spotty chaning mat ontop. She pulled out the bottles and lined them up ready to be used along with a carton of newborn organic powder milk she'd bought. "Sam?" tom called from the bottom of the stairs having just walked in, he came upstairs and found sam in the nursery on her knees rumaging in one of the dresser drawers. She shut it once he'd came in.

"Sam? where you been...i was worried?"

"Someone had to do the baby shopping" she said bluntly.

Tom sighed knowing that sam was hill bent on saving their babies life instead of her own. But tom would always choose sam over their unborn child. She knew that!

"you have to make sure that you use the right amout of scoops" she said tapping the milk. "and always, always use the baby lothian after her baths okay!" sam said telling him this like she wasn't going to be around to do it herself.

"sam stop! okay just stop." tom said firmly in annoyance as he stepped inside the room a few stops "stop acting like your not going to be here! stop acting like i could love that baby if you die! just stop ..pretending that 'thats the way things are going to go!" tom said turning and walking out.

The next few hours were brital. They barley spoke to each other for the next few weeks. Sam continued working the 3 days a week and then resting the other days. She attended regular scans to keep an eye on her placenta. With every new scan picture she pinned them onto the fridge with a magnet. 


	8. Chapter 8

/* 30 weeks */

Sam had been at work for 3 hours now, her ankles were slightly swollen and her belly bulged. She walked along the reception in her green scrubs carrying patient notes; she was tired of being stuck in cubical. Tom wanted her to stay home on bed rest permanently but rest just wasn't on Sam's agenda. She had treated one diabetic foot ulcer, a 7 year olds broken Ulna and radius, one broken nose and diagnosed an elderly man with gall stones. She sighed as she walked past the nurses' station, shoving one set of her notes onto the top of the desk then rubbed her belly looking down at it and went into another cubical, "Jenny Morrison?" Sam said then closed the curtain after the patient smiled. "So you have an incision on your left arm yes?" Sam said looking at her notes then put them down and put on some gloves, she sat on the chair with her legs apart because it was more comfortable. She began suturing the slightly deep cut on that went across here brachioradialis muscle. "how did you do this?" Sam asked knowing it was at an unusual angle and she couldn't possibly have done it herself. "My physco ex caught my arm with a knife….I won't let him see our daughter" jenny said like it was no big deal. Sam didn't reply just continued suturing, 4 sutures into it she felt a strange tug in her stomach and let out a deep exhale and continued with her patient. It happened 2 more times which scared Sam so she stuck a dressing over her patients arm, got up and left. She walked over to the nurses' station and stood on the patients side and looked down rubbing her belly with one had as she took some deep breath. "Sam?" Tess said coming out of her office and walked over "are you alright?" she asked rubbing her upper arm.

Sam shook her head "Something wrong Tess…" she looked at Tess alarmed. "I keep feeling something here" she said her hand where she'd felt the strange niggley movements "eh" Tess was unsure what to say so she placed her hands on Sam's pregnant belly and had a feel then sighed. "there's nothing wrong with you….you're baby is kicking" Tess said soothingly and sympathetically as she stepped back to look at Sam. "You're sure?" she swallowed and looked down placing both hands on her bump and felt another funny little kick on her left hand side. "yes…this is a good thing!" tess said and squeezed her arm gently before walking off.

It took Sam a good few moments to accept that she was being paranoid then went to find Tom. She walked into the staff room with teary eyes and a smile "tom?" she said walking up behind him, he turned "Sam? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked seeing her teary face "yes…no, She kicked! She's kicking" Sam said taking toms hand and putting it on the same spot she had her own hands earlier. Tom waited patiently then smiled and looked up at Sam feeling a tiny kick "that's brilliant" he said and hugged sam who was smiling and let out a gasp as the tears began falling. They hugged each other closely.


	9. Chapter 9

/* 36 weeks */

With Tom at work, Sam had gone out for a walk to streach her legs, she had taken full maternaty leave 3 weeks prior at 33 weeks pregnant. Having been at the sight and seen the car collision sam had stepped in to help. First she checked the people in the car, all of which were concious, "okay stay still!" she told them hurring over to see to a young girl no older than 15 who had gone threw the windsheild and lay on the ground unconsious with deep laserations. Unable to find a pulse sam turned her slightly and checked her airways then started Chest compressions. Sam spoke loudly to the man in front of the car about her details. Tuns of compressions and 15 minuites later the ambulance pulled up, Jeff & Dixie got out. "sam?" dixie said walking over with the first aid kit quickly with a confused look on her face. "Dixie i need the defib now!" she called over as jeff ran back to get it. Dixie got down on her knees opposite sam "what are you doing here?...you're not working?" she said opening the green emergency kit. Jeff put down the defibrillator. "here ...im gonna go help the others" he said and left running to the car. Sam had already put on a pair of gloves and opened a small seeled packet to put two little orange squares onto her chest once dixie had cut open the girls shirt. She lifted the paddles once she'd pressed the button on the front "Sam, the baby?" dixie said, Sam looked at her "its fine" she said then rubbed them together once and placed them on his chest "charge a 360..clear" she said as everyone took their hands off her and Sam pressed the buttons on the paddels sending an eletric shock into her patient to kick start her heart. "we have output" dixie said checking her pulse again. Sam had felt a strange pain in her stomach when she'd shocked her patient. She put the paddels down then helped get her onto a C-spinal board with a collar on and into the ambulance. Another two ambulances began appearing along with the police. Jeff handed his patient off to the next ambulance crew to arrive then got in the front of their own ambulance as dixie got in the back "sam are you staying?" She rubbed the lower part of her bump with an uncomfortable facial expretion as she stepped up into the ambulance "no...i, i can't dixie" she said getting in and sitting down.

When they arrived at the hospital sam got out and walked in with her patient. Ash was taking this case "15 year old Leanne mason, Involved in a RTA, Asystaly at scene, she returned after chest compressions and one shock, She had obvious abrasions and open woulds to the front side and base of her skull. Query c-spine fracture, and also i noticed swelling and discolouration to her right foot." she said holding the gurney. Sam had her hair thrown back in a loose messy bun and was wearing a simple pair of leggins, a loose fitted top, cardigan and ugg boots. "why are you working?" ash asked wheeling the patient to resus. "Looking like this? ...Im not." she said stepping back once they'd moved the patient over onto the trolley and the paramedics left the room. "you got this?" she asked, ash nodded so she turned and left. Walking slowly out of resus and up the side of the nurses station, she stopped feeling a suddenly unexcpected pain, then after a few seconds leaning one hand on the nurses stations as she let out a small gasp "Ah...ahhh" she said as she fell to her knees cripling in pain. a small pool of blood surrounded her. Tom had just walked into the ED from CDU seeing zoe and a few of the nurses rushing over he looked seeing it was sam he ran over quickly "sam...sam,?" he said as he was knelt by her head. She cried out in agonising pain as everything became a lightly out of proportion to her. "she's loosing to much blood!" she heard zoe say in the last few moments she was concious.

She came round when she was in the smaller Resus surrounded by bodies. Nurses, doctors rushing around everywere. "Sam...sam can you hear me?" zoe spoke. Sam had been changed into a gown and her legs were bent up so that they could check the babys "whats going on?" sam asked "the baby...im, im only 36 weeks" sam mumbled. Tom was stood by her head unsure what to say. "Sam, You're placenta has almost completely detached okay, your babys head is engaged and there is no theaters or surgeons available at this exact moment okay. Since you're babys head is down we are happy to go ahead and delive naturally okay?" tess said calmly as she stood directly to sams left. "what...you cant? that could cause even worse bleeding than a c-section!" tom said his hand in sams blonde hair gently. Zoe had went down to the bottom of her bed "okay sam..i can see the babies head!" she said. Sam was unsure how long she'd been out...12, 15 minuites, maybe more. She hadn't even noticed her baby's head move down in the recent hours/days. Her contractions were there...painful, but bareable. "ahh..." she said closing her eyes and squeezing toms hand as she tried not to push. Sam was crying "no..i can't do this" she said putting her head back looking up at tom with teary cheeks. "yes you can" tom said re-assuring her scince it was the only thing that could do! Tess spoke to jamie in the background quietly "call the neonatal unit and tell them we need a bed for a 5 week old premie straight away"

"Sam i need you to push on your next contraction, okay sam?" zoe said

Sam felt the next contraction, it was hard and painful "no...i cant" she cried trying to push but it was just so painful. "PUSH!" zoe said firmly but gently. Sam cried outloud as she pushed hard squeezing toms hand. Toms face was making all sorts of faces because she was squeezing it so hard. "heads out." Zoe hair her hands positioned on either side of the babys head. Sam was taking a few deep breaths as she sobbed/Whimpered. "okay, sam...just one final push okay!" tess said having put one hand on sam's knee, "ready...now!" zoe said as she could see her body tensions and hear from sams cries, She pushed one last time a little longer than the first one, feeling sudden relief when the baby's body came out.

Zoe cliped and cut the cord then handed the baby to Tess whom wrapped her up in a blanket . "why...why isnt she crying!" sam said looking over trying to see. Tess cleared her airways with a small green squeezy suction then rubbed her chest a little with the towel until she let out a piercing cry then smiled at the baby "there we go!" she said holding the baby girl. Sam had cried with happieness and relief as she leaned her head on tom who, put his hand around her and on her hair/shoulder.

"Sam we need to deliver the placenta okay... sam?" zoe said unaware that sam felt drowsy and was slowly slipping out of conciousous. Not noticable at first until sam had sat back from toms arms, her face had lost a smile as her eyes slowly closed. Tom had stood back with his hands behind his head whilst zoe had got her hands in there because of an obvious bleed. "She's bleeding out! if we don't stabalize her now...we're gonna lose her!" she said trying to do all she could to help.


	10. Chapter 10

They called up to tell them to get or empty a theater asap before they wheeled sam to theater straight away. Having handed Sam over too the AAU staff Tom and zoe stood in the gallery viewing area and watched as Dr. Sacha Leavy, Dr. Gemma W. and Dr. Michael spence all stood around operating. They were the only people available. They opened her up and removed her placenta.

"She's still bleeding" sacha said looking at Michael. Sam definatley wasn't the only ones under stress. "eh..i...Gemma is that transfusion started yet?" Michael snapped a little. "Yes! just..!" Gemma replied looking at the bag of blood on the stand.

Michael stood and looked for a few moments.

Tom shook his head before hitting the window out of rage, not hard enough to break it. "why aren't they doing anything!" he growled as he turned around to face away. "They're trying" zoe said and put her hand on his shoulder. "she's in distress" Gemma said seeing her heart rate.

Michael, Sacha and Gemma all looked up when he did so. "3 of prolene" michael held his hand out as the scrub nurse handed his the sutures. He sutured the area closed finally stopping the bleed after a few moments. She began to stabillize.

Sam was closed then wheeled to the ward. She was asleep for over 2 hours whilst the anesthesia wear'd off. Tom was sat by her bedside his head rested ontop of his hands which where ontop of sams one hand on her bed. Her eyes flickered open as she reached up to her face to feel a nasal cannula. Feeling a tug on her arm "Tom" she said quietly, her throat was dry and tickly. Toms head had jilted up. "Sam..you're awake!" he said looking at her with a small smile, Releived. "You're...you're on my IV" she said, her eyes still a little drowsy as she adjusted to the lights, but she was able to stay awake. "sorry" he chuckled getting up and leaning forward to kiss her forehead firmly.

"The baby?..." sam asked as she let her head scan the room gently once but couldn't see their daughter. "She's fine sam...she's absoloutley perfect" Tom reassured her as he stroked her hair. Hearing the doors swing open they both looked up, Tess walked in carrying a little baby bundled in a pink soft blanket wearing a vest, pink hat and little socks. "I think someone is looking for you!" tess said as she walked up the bedside and gently placed her into sams arms. Sam smiled looking at her "hey you..." a tear of joy fell, her heart had melted instantly and she knew nothing or nobody could ever take away or replace the love that she felt for their child. Tom smiled watching them he continued to stroke sams hair then touch the baby's head. "You're perfect" sam whispered to the baby then kissed her. Zoe, Fletch, Robyn and Jamie had all came in and stood watching at the end of the bed. Robyn and jamie had brought a helium balloon and a soft toy. A small audience was gathering outside the windows aswell. "She's a fighter...just like her mumma" tom said looking at the baby then to sam. He leaned forward, They kissed then laughed as they looked up at there freinds full of smiles as they cradled there new bundle of joy.

"Lets give them some space" Tess had spoke after a short while. Once the room had emptied Tess walked over to the bedside. Baby Kent was now swaddled in her baby bed sound asleep. Tess lifted the babies notes and a pen "has she got a name yet?" She smiled asking. Sam looked over at tom who was sat in the chair then back to Tess, she glared at the baby for a few moments thinking about it then nodded once exhaling."Emily..." She didn't really think about names before, But Emily was the first to pop into her head that she liked. "aww thats lovely" tess said writing it down in her notes. then strode over towards the doors leaving. Tom walked around and went to pick up the baby "Emily Kent...i think you suit that name" he spoke to baby Emily. "Emily Nicholls-Kent!" Sam interupted with a grin seeing tom & their daughter bonding.


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Troubles

Within 2 weeks of the Birth of Emily, Sam & Tom both handed in there Resignation and moved to a Three bedroom house in Sheffield Where they both became Consultants at the Local A&E Department.

When Emily was 8 years old Sam had fallen pregnant, Giving birth to a second daughter called Melody, not long after Emily's Ninth birthday. Emily became a little bit jealous of Melody because Sam and Tom were forever doting over her baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Every time she seen them with her she'd roll her eyes and go to her room to do some drawing. Even when Emily passed her school tests or dance tests Sam and Tom barley acknowledged that she was there. They worked so many hours and spent most of their free time with Melody. As Melody got older, Emily became more reluctant to share anything with her, from toys to clothes and even a bedroom. This meant moving into a larger house. Sam and tom went onto have a third child. When they told the girls Melody got all excited and jumped around hugging Sam and Tom, Emily had just nodded once then walked off and sat at the kitchen table. Tom rubbed Sam's arm gently having noticed that Emily was less than pleased. Within the year they gave birth to their third child, a son. Jack.

Emily, now just weeks away from her 14th birthday tended to walk around the house wearing her converse, with no socks, black leggings, a simple vest top and a body warmer with her headphones over her head. Despite Sam's resilience to let her wear make-up Emily done it anyway, Sam had got tired arguing about it with her. Sam sighed seeing her going into the fridge as she packed up some of there ornaments into large boxes. They were moving away. This also didn't sit right with Emily. She didn't want to move school, leave her friends, start again… but she had no choice! Emily glanced at Sam having lifted a small pint of milk from the fridge and drank straight from the half empty carton "Em. Use a glass!" Sam had said getting to her feet after Sellotape the box, she went over and lifted up baby Jack from his Moses Basket. Emily was reluctant to have anything to do with jack and wasn't always the nicest to Emily either. Over the next Two weeks they packed there things into the moving truck and left their home in Sheffield, they were moving to Bristol. Sam and Tom had decided to return to Holby after having received good job offers. They all helped unpacked there stuff except Emily, each of the children had their own room which pleased Emily. She unpacked her own things so that everything was exactly where she wanted it to be. The next morning she was starting at the Secondary school 15 minute walk from the Hospital. Whilst the younger children started primary school and went to a Nursery so that Sam and Tom could both work.


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Troubles

Emily walked in from school at 4.30pm wearing a skirt, her blazer, shirt and tie. Sam and Tom were in the kitchen "Emily dinners ready!" Sam called through as tom got 5 year old Melody sat up at the table and little jack into his highchair since he was now sitting up himself. The room was dull, lighted by the lamp and the kitchen cooker lights. Emily strode through and looked at tom who stood Leaning down over Melody to cut up her dinner. Emily pulled her chair out and sat down as sam placed down her plate followed by hers and toms then they themselves took a seat.

"How was school?" Tom asked cutting up his chops and eating a piece.

"Fine.." Emily replied bluntly.

"Attitude Em.…" Sam said softly noticing her attitude

"What? Its not like you really want to hear how my day was!" She said eating a little of her dinner.

The table felt awkwardly silent as Sam and tom looked at each other and Melody looked up at them all not saying anything. Her parents changed the subject and began talking about it with Melody instead. Emily Stood up "Im not hungry" she said having barley touched a thing on her plate. She went up to her room and sat with her headphones on doodling and texting all night until bedtime. Around 11pm Sam had gone to bed and Tom done last chest to make sure that everything was switched off, he opened her door and looked into her dark room for several moments watching her sleep before sighing, closing the door and returning to Sam.

"She's so withdrawn from this family" Tom said now in his Pyjama bottoms with a white short sleeved top on as he got into bed.

"I know...we moved here to get a fresh start, I hoped she'd be more…involved, but she's just even more withdrawn than before" Sam sighed already in bed.

"I'll keep an eye on her" tom said and kissed Sams forehead as he switched out the bedside lamp and they both snuggled down Facing each other and went to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Troubles

"Emily watch you're sister and brother, I need to go to the shop in the next street" Sam said handing the baby to Emily since she was stood right beside Sam. Melody had jumped down onto the last step of the stair case. Sam put on her coat, kissed Melody's head then left.

"here!" Emily said going and handing 6 month old jack to her younger 5 year old sister.

"Mum said you were to watch the baby!" Melody said struggling to hold jack since he was quite big.

"I am…Im letting you play with him!" she scolded as she threw herself down on the sofa and began texting on her phone.

Melody had taken sat the baby into his mosses basket, which they no longer used as he was just too big for it. Melody sat down on the floor to play with her Barbie dolls.

*8 Minutes later*

Tom walked in from work, he went to take off his jacket then saw Jack sitting upright leaning on one side of the basinet. "Jack!" Tom said hurrying over and lifting him up so he didn't fall. "Emily you know we don't use the basket no more!" Tom said angrily. "It wasn't me it was Melody!" Emily said standing up, she hadn't even acknoleged that Melody had put Jack in the bassinet. At that moment Sam came threw the door with carrying a blue carrier bag, Jack was crying. "What happened!?" Sam said touching jacks cheek "shh baby..it's okay...im back" sam said and looked up at tom. Tom had stared back at her furious with Emily but her kept it inside. Melody had ran over and hugged sams waist tightly "She put the baby in the basket!" Tom said. "Em...You were suppost to be watching him! we haven't used the basket for 2 weeks now! he's too big!" sam sighed then lifted Melody up.

"Its not my fault!" She said she walked out the front door slamming it behind her. "Em don't walk away!" Tom said as the door slammed.

Tom and Sam settled the kids, She fed them dinner, Tom bathed them then they each put one child to bed. Tom came down the stairs just after 7.30pm. Sam was stood infront of the Fire place looking at the clock and then her watch. "She didn't even come home for dinner tom!" sam sighed. She was worried and felt like they'd been harsh on her. Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "She'll be okay sam...if she's not home in an hour, i'll go look for her" tom said then kissed sams cheek. They tidied up the dinner dishes then sat on the sofa and waited.

8.40pm was fast aprouching, Sam sighed looking at the clock then phoned Emily mobile phone twice. "No answer, Tom what is something happened when she left here?" she said putting her mobile down again."I'll go look for her" tom said softly and put his hand on sams knee for a few moments before getting his coat on and going to his car outside. Tom drove around the scheme and then down to the school grounds. He could see some people in the Park over on the far side of the football pitches, but he couldn't be sure it was her! He drove over anyway, pulling up he could clearly see it was Emily with 3 girls and 2 boys. He parked then got out carrying his keys in his hands "Em...!" he said walking into the park. The young teenagers were laughing loudly, Cheap bottles of bear scattered around where they were sitting. Emily had been sipping out of a vodka bottle when she head her name "Dad.." she said getting to her feet unsteadily. "What are you doing!" he said taking the bottle from Emily forcefully and looked around at the others "I thinks its all time you go home! before i call the police!" Tom said. "Great..it's the Fun Police!" Said one of the girls near emily rolling her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow em!...this is so not cool!" they said and walked off. Tom could smell the alchol coming from them "Move!" tom said pulling Emily by her arm out of the park and back to the car. He got her in the passanger side then drove home, he was lecturing her as they did so. "You're 14 Emily...If you're out after dark, you call...and drinking!? seriously emily!" Tom ranted on outraged with his daughter.

"god its not like you never drank under 18!" emily said leaning her head against the window. "ughh" she felt queezy so she leaned forward putting her head in her hands on her lap. Tom pulled up outside their house, "I think im going to be sick!" Emily muttered under her breath. Tom had went around and opened the door quickly when she'd said that. He pulled her from the car before she vomited on the pathway. Sam had came and opened the door "emily!" sam said running out and put her arms under emilys to support her. Sam took Emily inside, she got her settled on the sofa witha basin and a glass of water on the table beside her. Sam walked over to Tom stood at the bottom of the stairs "you go to bed...i'll stay with her tonight" sam said with her arms folded watching their nodded, he kissed sams forhead then went upstairs to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

6am the next morning Sam awoke, She'd slept upright on the single sofa chair and been up and down half the night making sure Emily didnt choke on her own vomit or get it all over the place. Tom had came downstairs carrying the baby he kissed sams forhead which is why she awoke. Tom took Jack into the kitchen to feed him whilst Sam got up, folded her blankets then took the sick basin away to be cleaned. She put down two Ibrupofens, a plate of toast and a glass of fresh water on the table for Emily. Emily groaned as she woke up adjusting to the light coming from the lamp. She sat up and looked threw at her parents in the kitchen. "hey sleepyhead..its time to get up!" Sam said softly walking back through. Sam wasn't in the mood for any arguments. "My head hurts" she grumbled taking the painkillers and sipped the water. "You shouldn't have stuck with orange juice then shouldn't you!" Tom judged walking past, he called up to Melody. "Melody...come on, you've got school!". Emily ate her toast then went upstairs, had a 10 minuite shower, dried her hair then got dressed for School.

Sam and Tom dropped Jack and Melody off at Nursery and Primary school before taking Emily to school. "There you go.." tom said and unlocked the car doors. Emily said nothing just grabbed her bag to get out the back seat "You're getting off lightly Em...1 week and no phone, no laptop okay!?" sam said looking out her window then turned around to look at Emily. "But...fine" she said and rolled her eyes, She sighed and handed her mobile phone over to sam. Emily got out and went to the gates before dissapearing with three girls, Tom recognised them from last night. They too looked like they had a hangover.

The car ride to work was quiet. Sam looked out the window whilst Tom drived, the radio played in the background. Tom looked over at her, he could see she was worried. "She'll be alright sam!...She's a teenager, They all go threw it." Tom said "I never did!" Sam said giving tom this wide eyes and lowered eye brows. Tom pulled up at the car park. They got out and went inside.

"She could be doing much worse sam..."

"Like what?...what could be worse than damaging her liver!"

"She could be sleeping around, getting STDS...She could be doing drugs or anything. But she's not, she drank half a bottle of alchol and will suffer the rest of the day for it."

"Tom this morning you were mad at her, and now your defending her? I really don't get you sometimes" Sam said as she went threw the double ED doors.

"Come here.." Tom smiled pulling sam over and kissed her quickly.

they went threw the second set of doors to the nurses station and cubicals. "Sam...your back!" Zoe said walking over to them and giving sam a hug. She'd seen Tom the day before when he'd went in to do a late last minuite shift after a Pediatrics case came in.

"eh Yeah, we... are definatley back!" she said smiled looking around the busy ED, she hugged zoe then let go. "it's good to have you back!" she smiled "hi tom.." she said then walked off back to the nurses station. "I'll keep an eye on her sam" tom said and kissed sam one more time before they walked to the staff room hand in hand. They both got changed into there scrubs and began there second and first shift back in Holby City ED.

Emily was sat in class for the first 3 periods, She felt like she had a herd of elephants stomping on her head. She barley acknowledged when the teacher asked her questions. Until finally the teacher snapped and told her to go to the pastol care room. Emily had other plans! Instead She took her bag and waited by the boys toilets. After the bell went at 10am for morning break She met up with a boy she'd met on her first day,from two years above her called, Kennedy. Then they ditched school and left threw the back gates. Scince they hadn't been caught and had been marked absent from period 4 onwards no-one bothered to phone there parents as they knew well they were more than likely skiving.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam had gotten a phone call around 3.30pm about Emily being absent, She didn't mention it to tom. Sam and Tom had finished their 8 hour shifts at 4pm. They picked Melody up from after school club and baby jack up from nuresry. They were home for 4.25pm. Sam took Melody inside and straight to the kitchen to wash her hands as they were covered in glue and glitter from crafty stuff she'd done earlier. Tom put Jack into his baby walked and as he looked up, out the window he saw Emily hug the older boy then she came in.

"You're late! who's that boy you were with? How old is he?" Tom said with a sudden bad mood

"His name's Kennedy...And he's 16" Emily said with a confused face like it didn't matter. She took off her tie, her school shirt was undone at the top and her skirt seemed shorter than the previous day.

"Your Fourteen Emily! He is too old for you! and i don't like you dressing like that!" Tom said shoveling the newspapers and kids art work around on the table so it became a neat pile.

"Im not a little kid anymore! STOP telling me what to do!" Emily said looking at tom."Emily go get changed!...don't speak to you're dad like that!" Sam interviened softly trying to break any arguments.

Emily sighed then darted upstairs in a hurry. She slammed her bedroom door shut and screamed loudly for a blunt few seconds. Sam and Tom had just looked at each other when they heard. "I don't want her near that boy sam!" Tom sighed walking over to her. "Don't worry...your not the only one" Sam exhaled, she didn't seem as adjetitated by it but it did concern her."At least she didn't come home pissed" Sam added then went back to the sink, turned off the tap and lifted Melody down. Scince Emily was Grounded she spent the rest of the Night in her room with her headphones on.

"Emily, dinners ready?" sam shouted. She waited at the bottom of the stairs with no reply she sighed and turned around. They ate dinner quietly without her then Sam and Tom got washed up whilst the kids played, bathed them and put them to bed. Tom stopped at Emilys bedroom door, hearing nothing he opened it to see her asleep ontop of her bed. a few books scattered around her slim petite body. Tom walked over and gently took her headphones off from over her head, he moved her books, closing the top one and putting them in a pile on the bedside cabinet. He pulled the blanket/bed throw up from the bottom of her bed and put it over her gently. He kissed her forhead then left, turning out the lamp as he did. He closed the door gently then went to his own room.

"Where's em?" sam said already in her stipped PJ bottoms and blue vest top. "Sleeping" tom said then got changed into his own jammie bottoms and white top. Sam walked into the En suite bathroom, put paste on her brush then started brushing her teeth. Tom walked in and reached over her to get his then done the same. Both of them looking in the mirror as they did so. "The school called earlier...She didn't show up to 4th & 5th period, She was back in for 6th late." Sam said inbetween brushing. Tom spat once then continued brushing. "10 bets she was with that boy" he said then spat in the sink again. Followed by sam. "We'll just have to stop her seeing him...she'll move on, find someone else her own age!" Sam said then rinsed her mouth and brush. "Or, he'll just by chance dump her because she's to young?" Tom said meaning that he could speak to him and lay down the law. "Tom, just let it play out! don't get involved. IHe'll get bored of her anyway! he's just way to old for her!" sam said leaving the bathroom and going back to the bedroom as she climbed into bed. Tom followed a few moments later, He flicked off the bathroom light and got into his side of the bed. "Fine...if you say so" tom sighed getting comfy. Sam flicked threw her phone for a few moments then put it on the side. She switched off her bedside lamp and turned on her side to face Tom.

Tom looked at her exhausted, sweet face for a few moments, she smiled softly looking into his eyes then he put his hand on her jaw bone and leaned forward to kiss her nose. "Your beautiful you know that" Tom said softly as he stroked sams hair back out of her face. "I miss our alone time...before we had kids!" Sam smiled gently referring to them not having enough time to do the daily stuff with their kids alongside work meant they were exhausted and were in bed by the time the kids were. No time for a quick drink in the pub, no time for meals for two, long lies or sex for that matter.


End file.
